


脑洞篇：中间一段情

by DarkBat



Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: cp:Harry(女A) X Severus(男O)前设:战后，abo，Harry性转(雷者慎入)。标记方式:咬破腺体





	脑洞篇：中间一段情

“……Lily？”  
眼睛闭上的那一刻，他将那个翠绿的眸子印入了心底，不会有人知道他用最后残存的意志努力睁眼看到的那个人是谁。原本以为罪孽深重的自己将进入无边炼狱，被黑暗吞噬的那一刻他心中或许有些不舍，但那并不重要，他就要死了，马上……就要解脱了。  
意识尚未回笼，感受到仿佛窗帘被拉开而刺入的光亮，掀起沉重的眼皮，Severus微睁的眸显然并不能适应突然的光明，只是在朦胧之间仿佛看到了那双纠缠着自己一生的翠眸。  
没想到梅林也能接受这样一位杀死了本世纪最伟大的白巫师的沾满献血的食死徒啊，他该赞颂梅林广博宽大的胸怀吗？  
反射性地吐出一丝疑惑后就逃避似的闭上了眼睛，他害怕见到那个充满着冷漠疏离或许还有厌恶的绿眸。  
“对不起，Lily……”  
没有期许得到回答，Severus只是在像那些麻瓜圣徒死前对神使的忏悔一般，将自己埋藏于内心深处的懊悔、愧疚一股脑儿的丢向对方，不乞求对方任何的回应。  
“Lily，为我那句该死的泥巴种感到抱歉，对不起……”  
“对不起，我最终还是成为了食死徒……”  
“对不起，我杀死了邓布利多……”  
每一句话都好似钝刀在心口上研磨，而对方仿佛看透自己心思般，没有回应，也没有动作，只是等待着自己将藏于内心最深处的罪恶也一并忏悔。  
“对不起，我爱上了Harry……”  
“嘭！”  
Severus只觉得自己呆着的地方好像晃动一下，然后就传来仿佛重物落地般的声响。  
只是还未等条件反射睁开眼的Severus弄清眼前的状况，微凉的唇已经被反应过来的某个绿眼睛小鬼给封上了。  
而后，是一个绵长温柔的湿吻。  
“我可以将它理解为是爱的告白吗，教授？”  
终于适应环境亮度的Severus看着眼前这个黑发翠眸的孩子，脱口而出:  
“Lily呢？”  
这是一个错误答案，很明显。  
于是Harry再次吻了上去，不过这次有些用力，磕破了对方的唇角。  
“唔！”  
对方放开后，脸上泛着被亲吻后的红晕的Severus终于叫对了名字。  
“……Harry？”  
怀恨于对方前两次错误的小Potter在Severus没反应过来时又一次亲了上去。  
舌尖卷去被咬破的地方渗出的血珠，趁着对方因惊讶而微张嘴唇的缝隙挤了进入，在其口腔内不断地攻城略地，而当感受到身下之人小心翼翼地回应时，Harry几乎想要释放自己的信息素完全包裹住这个心心念念的人。  
其实她原本是打算这么做的，不过Poppy很不合时宜的推门进入了   
“我想Potter小姐应该认识到Snape先生现在并不适宜做一些剧烈运动，现在，请你出去！Snape先生休息的时间到了！”  
最后两句要不是顾及病患几乎是吼出来的，毕竟任谁看见一个Alpha企图在公共场合诱导一个Omega发情都是会不高兴的，即使刚才的医疗翼只有这两个人，但这并不是打扰病患休息的理由！  
于是Harry的微小反抗就在医疗翼女王无情的武力镇压下被……丢了出去。门口的Harry与锁好门的Poppy对视一会儿后，在被统统石化后漂浮咒送回和自己麻溜的离开之间毅然选择了后者。毕竟，对一个拥有强大魔法的Potter家族的Alpha来说，来看媳妇并不只有走正门这一唯一方法。  
而在Harry被扔出去前又被偷了个吻的Severus显然还没有搞清楚自己还活着的事实，并且刚才与Harry差点擦枪走火的亲吻不过是让刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的人更加困惑。  
但很快，在寂静环境中迅速适应并且大脑开始运转的前·双面间谍很快概括出了当前情况:  
一、他没死。  
二、那个小Potter知道了自己大她二十岁的阴沉油腻的卑鄙的食死徒竟然厚无颜耻地爱上她并且告白的事实。  
三、Potter刚才吻了他三次，最后一次不算。  
很明显，年少时期悲惨发现自己初恋和自己一样是个Omega而且最后和初恋决裂后再也没有什么恋爱经验的老处男并不能很好理解第三个事实究竟意味着什么。  
不过，刚痊愈的身体显然还没办法让他继续进行更深入的思考，昏昏沉沉地大脑隐约冒出一个疯狂的可能但却很快被黑暗吞噬了。  
也许……喜欢他……别做梦了！  
昏沉间，敏锐感觉到周身有一股气息无声靠近的Severus企图拿自己的魔杖甩出恶咒，但很快意识到自己的魔杖早就在尖叫棚屋丢失了，而试图起来的身体紧接着被一双颤抖的手按住。  
压下自己内心的惊惶，本来打算静静欣赏自家心上人睡颜的Potter小姐被躺在床上的那个人突然猛烈反应给吓到，而身体则是比意识更快将那个差点让自己伤口崩裂的警醒的人按在床上。  
该死，差点又因为她而伤到这个已经伤痕累累的男人……  
“Severus，是我，Harry……”  
看着那个人解下自己的隐身衣坐在病床前  
，没来由的，紧绷的弦因为一句话而奇迹般的松弛，只是对方下一句又再次让某个人运用起了熟练的大脑封闭术。  
“对不起，教授……”  
是拒绝自己吗？也许接下来就是控告和厌恶了吧，就像是她当初质问自己时，内心苦涩地几乎想将一切都告诉她，表面却还是不露分毫地继续扮演着她最厌恶的自己，噢不是假装，他本来就是一个阴险狡诈的斯莱特林，一个食死徒。  
“噢！教授，你现在不能用魔力！”  
心痛地看到对方的眼神再次空洞，总是这样，他将所有的痛苦都埋在了黑暗之中，完美的扮演了一个任何人都会相信他是反派的反派，而自己呢？也愚蠢的相信了那黑曜石般的眼睛里浸透的全是罪恶……可那双眼睛是多么美丽啊！  
情不自禁地，俯身亲吻那个黝黑的眼眸，那个一直看着她的人的眼睛。  
而Severus再次被Potter惊人的举动停止了自己引以为豪的大脑封闭术。  
看看那双眼睛中有什么啊？懊悔、愧疚，他不需要;迷恋，她一定是被下了仲夏夜的魔法……  
“我爱您，对不起，曾经如此自大而又愚蠢地伤害您。而在您几乎离我而去时，我才愚蠢地发现我爱您，Severus。”  
此时已然在大起大落后诡异平静的魔药教授在对方服侍下靠在软绵绵的靠枕上与那个翠眸平视，即使不使用大脑封闭术，Severus也是一个控制自我情绪的专家。  
“告诉我发生了什么，Potter小姐。”  
好吧，看来不弄清楚今晚就吃不到豆腐了。╮(╯▽╰)╭  
“那个，Sev……额，教授！”在对方极其诡异地注视下硬是改了称呼，“在您被纳吉尼咬伤后，福克斯奇迹般的出现在尖叫棚屋，它的眼泪为您支持到医疗翼进行救治，而当时由于您的腺体受到损伤而产生应激性反应竟使得您在那种情况下进入发情期，好吧，教授我没想到您竟然是个Omega！额……于是作为在场的唯一一个Alpha，我就……就标记了您。后来您一直昏睡，直到两个月后……”  
“我假设你知道医疗翼有抑制剂？”  
“……额，当时的情况并不容许您使用这种可能带来副作用的药剂，教授！”  
“于是Poppy还有的你的朋友们竟然能容许身为黄金救世主的Alpha去标记了一个可恶的食死徒？”  
“您知道你不是这样的人！别这么说自己，拜托……而且，我说过我爱您，尽管当时我才迟钝而愚蠢地意识到……”  
而Severus显然没有想到自己藏了多年的性别有朝一日竟会在这种情况下被公众，好吧，也许他该偷笑标记自己的Alpha是Harry而不是其他什么Alpha，但这不对……这是错误的。  
“假设Potter小姐知道什么是吊桥效应？”  
对方懵懂的眼神很明显在表达自己的虚心好学。  
“好吧，Potter小姐。在当时那个紧急情况下，您那泛滥的格兰芬多情怀也许会误认为您当时的心跳加速是因为……爱情。或者别告诉我救世主有着斯德哥尔摩综合征，这样没准您会更喜爱伏地魔多一点，抑或……唔！”  
如何阻止对方停下这种荒谬之言？吻上去就好了。  
“呼~不管您是否相信，但我爱您，一个Potter绝对不会因为同情心作祟而标记一个自己不喜欢的Omega。”  
“而事实是在那之前我们还试图向对方丢死咒。”  
老脸一红的Potter小姐显然被突如其来的一茬给揍得更加羞愧，好吧……她确实是，有够混蛋的。  
“而不得不说Potter小姐您总是被梅林眷顾，身为一个魔药大师，我在这之前研制出了可以洗去标记的魔药。”  
而Potter并不需要知道这个未完成品的副作用是什么，反正作为一个斯莱特林他只注重结果。  
“我不要！”  
“我相信那种情况下正义的Potter小姐不会放任一个Omega在那种场合下发情的。”  
“该死的，你明明就爱我你明明也承认了为什么就是不相信完全自愿且窃喜能拥有你的我是爱你的呢，Severus？！你他妈为什么就是不能不要这么把你自己作践的这么卑微？我他妈当时要不是因为是你我早就一个抑制剂灌下去了！”  
自觉失言的Potter小姐快速地闭上了自己的嘴巴。但，Severus已经听见了……  
“你是说，当时你可以给我注射抑制剂却选择标记我？”  
眯起的眼睛扫视着那个已经有些手忙脚乱的女孩。果然格兰芬多永远都不会用脑子去思考！  
“好吧，我承认我的私心，我爱你，Severus，所以我想和你绑在一起，即使当时的我并不知道你也爱我……”  
“谁说我爱你！”  
“你亲口说的啊……”  
绿色大眼睛委屈地看着那个脸颊突然泛红的人。委屈巴巴，明明是她的Omega先告白的，为什么不承认QAQ，这算不算欺诈婚姻与爱情QAQ？  
“唉……Potter，你还年轻，你不知道未来，好吧现在就有比我更好的更适合你的人。”  
“但不会有人比您更爱我，而且……”一个想法冒芽，狡猾的小狮子显然想堵死任何一个让她的Omega退缩逃跑的可能，“关于我们是伴侣的事，早就登上预言家日报了。”  
事实是，她借助救世主的名头已经以权谋私地在魔法部婚姻司登记在案了，嗯，具有魔法效力的婚姻契约。但求生欲极强的小Potter自然知道为了自己以后的xing福以及考虑到她的Omega还是个病患的事实，这个坦白，还是先缓缓吧……  
“和一个食死徒？”挑眉。  
“不，是和一个勇敢的英雄，即使我知道您不在乎那些，但审判庭决议您是梅林一级勋章获得者，我认为您值得这个。”  
而那些反对者？有Malfoy帮助的救世主自然有许多办法让某些叫嚣厉害得人闭嘴，永远的。  
一个Alpha对自己Omega的袒护绝对是无底线的，更何况这个Alpha还是一个格兰芬多，一个Potter。  
“Severus，我爱你，真诚的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“所以Severus你下个月就能痊愈了，那我们就在七月底结婚吧，噢，放心，下午我就已经通知过了。所以……你愿意姓Potter么？”  
“……顺序搞反了吧，蠢货。”  
“但并不妨碍您将成为我的夫人，Sev！”  
好吧，狮子的眼睛永远不会向两边看！敏锐的蛇王直觉狮子不可能只做了这么点来堵死自己的后路，但显然他应该去警告某只发情狮子自己还是病患！  
“我以为我并没有释放自己的信息素？”  
“而事实是，一看见你的时候我就几乎硬了……”  
而难得知道不合时宜的Potter小姐只能在自家夫人极其冷漠的注视下披上自己的隐身衣落荒而逃。  
不过Severus脸红的样子真可爱。  
但很明显她现在更需要一个冷水澡。  
……  
离开医疗翼后，他就被某个死皮赖脸的叫嚷着“都是伴侣了应该住一起”的小混蛋强制抱到了格里莫广场12号，是的，公主抱！  
即使一个173的穿着蓬蓬裙的女孩抱着一个186的男人怎么看怎么诡异，但Potter小姐依旧我行我素，并以“如果你不希望回去以后将会因纵欲过度而被我这样抱着”为由愣是顶着霍格沃茨教授们钦佩的目光下制造出了一堆石像。  
掂了掂怀里的人，实际上怀中人的体重明显不符合他的身高，轻的过分……而羞愤欲死的男人已经自暴自弃地将脸埋在那个出人意料般坚实的肩膀上。  
反正他总是会败给那个绿眼睛，Lily是这样，Harry也是如此。  
回去后，拿到自己魔杖的Severus成功镇压某个小混蛋企图合房睡的举动，不过因昏睡而失去两个月的Severus很明显忘记了自己的发情期即将来到，而某只从校长画像那里得到大量魔药教授私密信息的母狮实际已经准备好了，确切点，是蠢蠢欲动。  
于是，某天清晨，浓郁的满天星的芳香充斥着那个特意准备的银青色房间，毫不意外地看见这几天突然休假的Potter小姐正压在自家Omega身上，将自己的信息素层层包裹住那诱人的馥郁。  
“唔，桔梗？”  
“Sev，你看，连我的信息素都在说着我爱你！”  
没有反驳声，只是那股淡香的满天星的信息素的味儿更加浓郁，就好像这个人一般，明明心里不断说着“我爱你”，嘴上却只有逼得狠的时候才会零碎模糊地吐露些端倪。  
“Severus，我爱你。”  
把人身上那件睡袍扯开，入目的白色肌乳不像其他娇气的Omega，斑驳的伤痕在男人身上纵痕——黑魔法的伤害是无法祛除的。心疼的吻上那狭长的斑痕，如果不是那些人已经死得不能再死了，Harry真的想要极尽自己的手段去折磨那些造成这些伤痕的人。  
Severus是她的，他身上的印记只能由自己制造。  
愤愤地想着，嘴上并不重的咬上了挺立的茱萸，浅粉的颜色实在是诱惑着人去加深它的色泽。双手摸索着包裹那挺翘圆润的臀部，让它在自己的手间揉捏出各种形状，只不过看到臀肉上被捏出微微青紫后遗憾地放弃这个游戏，转而将在穴口打转的手指刺入那已经濡湿的内部，感受着内壁争先恐后般吞食着自己的感觉。  
由于常年使用抑制剂而使得此次发情来得格外凶猛的Severus在信息素外泄的那一刻被那令人心安的桔梗淡香包裹住时，只觉得好像本该如此。而现在那个小鬼竟然还有心思在自己的胸前啃咬，尽管湿处插入的手指在其间碾磨着自己的敏感点，但还不够，被欲望几近冲昏的Omega此时只想要自己的Alpha狠狠进入自己，顶入自己的生殖腔……  
“Potter小姐，如果您那根尊贵的penis不能用的话，我相信我的魔药中应该有一样能使您……唔啊~”  
坏心地按上敏感点，她的Omega怎么能质疑自己的Alpha的生殖能力，她，一定会好·好·满·足·自家饥渴的夫人的！  
“叫我Harry！”  
将裙子提起露出早已硬的青紫的penis，龟头摩擦着穴口就是不进去，饥渴的小穴贪婪地吞吐着穴口，而那玩意儿却是一丝不动。连Harry自己都有些惊讶这种时候都还能忍下去，但总是Potter、Potter的，他们都已经是伴侣了啊！  
“唔~Harry，进来~啊啊！！”  
未被开垦过的后穴明显无法适应那比进入的手指还要粗大的火热，不适地扭动了一下，却发现后处的空虚感竟然再一次来袭。  
而感受到爱人难耐呻吟的Alpha自然不会装什么圣人，毕竟满足自家饥渴的Omega也是一个Alpha的必修课嘛~  
一次又一次的深入顶撞，身下之人破碎的呻吟很好的满足了刚刚被质疑性能力的小Potter的玻璃心。  
“夫人，我干得你还满意么？”  
突然转换的称呼让某个地方猛的收缩，被刺激到的Harry早已将自己的理智扔到阿尔巴尼亚去了，脑海中只剩下了“占有他！占有他！”  
疯狂而又快速地频率早已让某个Omega的前端不知释放了几次，纵然开始是不得章法地胡乱冲撞，但是不得不说小巨怪在某些方面总是驾车轻熟。在又一次高潮的刺激下，Severus感受到体内某个不曾被进入的入口悄悄打开。  
“啊！！Harry~不~不！”  
而在爱人体内冲撞的penis在不断刺激那个肉缝时终于如愿顶入了自家爱人的生殖腔内。  
“真的不要吗，Sev？你不想要怀上我的孩子吗，属于我·和·你·的孩·子·~”  
被刻意加重的单词让某个坚强的人突然泪水决堤。  
他正在被心爱的人拥吻，他的生殖腔被自己的Alpha进入，他将怀上心爱之人的孩子，他将有一个家……多么诱惑，他都无法找到拒绝的理由。  
“嗯哈~Harry，射，射进来~全部~让我~嗯~怀上你的~孩子~”  
几度冲撞之下，巨大的penis猛然成结，完美地卡在生殖腔口。  
Severus感受着腰间越加紧缚的手臂，莫名感觉到一阵兴奋及期待，突然的痉挛使得某种湿热的液体直接喷在了炙热的penis上，而与此同时，一股股浓稠滚烫的精液也随着铃口打开悉数播入生殖腔内，一时间，堵在入口处的结使得体内翻滚的热液流出不得，Severus小腹处以肉眼可见的速度隆起了一小部分。  
“夫人~你说这样是不是就会怀孕了？”  
被高潮刺激的大脑内一片空白的Severus显然并没有回神，而嘴中呻吟的“不，不~”让某个狡猾的母狮子的再次硬挺的penis堵住了爱液流出的通道。  
“再多做几次，应该就能怀孕了吧~”  
午后阳光照入暖洋洋的屋内，银青之色仿佛也被镀了层金光。  
Severus无神的看着天花板的眼睛微微闪烁，昏沉的大脑竟然会想着这样的颜色，也许……还不错？  
……  
七月底，戈德里克山谷，婚礼。  
原本该是场完美的婚礼的。  
只是，该庆幸Potter小姐总是被梅林眷顾么？  
交换好戒指正打算亲吻的主角之一—Severus豪无预兆的弯腰呕吐。  
顾不得宾客反应，紧皱眉头的Harry直接打横抱起Severus进入休息室，用自己的信息素包裹住在怀中有些颤抖的脸色发白的人。  
有经验的Hermione指出:“教授不会是怀孕了吧？”  
顺手挥动魔杖打出检查的魔法。  
见到金色光芒在Severus的腹部闪烁的正在心疼的安抚自家夫人的Potter小姐此时已经笑得咧开了直到后槽牙的嘴。  
早有此猜测的Severus在被令人心安的桔梗气息中将整个身体依靠抱着自己的人身上，右手抚上自己的小腹，那边还看不出什么迹象，但却真实存在着一个孩子，他和Harry的孩子。  
即使这场未完美没结束婚礼在Harry一脸满足地抱着自家爱人并且不时蹭蹭爱人脖颈或摸摸爱人肚子的粉色泡泡中落幕，但结局还是令人满意的。  
从各位脸上或是幸福或是祝福的微笑中，就能窥见了。


End file.
